I'll keep you company in one glorious harmony
by The Godess Freya
Summary: An Original one-shot. A girl finds herself bound in a predicament to which she cannot escape. Yet, she is saved by someone that she does not likely expect...


"Let me out of here right now!" I struggled against my bonds, but to no avail. The men had tied the rope tightly around my wrists, effectively binding me to the wooden stake. "I'll cast a hex on you! I swear it! You'll have no children for the rest of your miserable lives!" One of the men slapped me, his beefy hand causing my vision to darken momentarily.

"Quiet, witch." I looked into the face of Miles, the butcher. His slap painfully reminded me of how effectively Gretchen had destroyed my life to gain the affection of my intended. Miles had sent me excess meat from his shop when my family couldn't afford to eat and now, he was slapping me and calling me a witch. Funny how things tend to change over something so seemingly inconsequential as words.

"Miles..." I trailed off. I didn't want to hurt him with my own words, but his gaze of pure loathing made me swallow my words of apology and atonement. "Fine. I curse all of you!" I ranted, kicking and thrashing in my attempt to free myself. "Your cows will not milk, your mules will become lame, and all your men will not reproduce!" My statements earned another slap from Miles and the slap this time brought tears of anguish to my eyes.

"Leave the meat!" Another of the men called. A cart full of excess meat stood before me and the few villagers around me began to trickle away, each wanting to flee my impending death.

"I hope you all rot in hell!" I roared as every last one of them deserted me. That left me alone with the meat, a wooden stake, and a broken life. How had this come to pass? One moment, I was to wed John, the local catch of the year, then I was called a witch and tied to a stake by the very people who had helped to raise me. Gretchen, being the sneaky wench she was, had done her job well. A little whisper there, a misfortune here. Each little incident incriminated myself and Gretchen became the star witness in "exposing" the witch. My trial was a sham, not that I had expected it to be different. I was a woman and a scapegoat for the problems the recent drought had caused.

Plus, my own personage had been cause for speculation for years. My blood red hair had proved that I was natural born and the entire village knew that I was a bastard. My father had dallied, and I was the final straw for my mother's hatred. She had died when I was young, which Gretchen used against me as well. My father had fought valiantly for my release, but he was no match for enraged villagers who needed a sacrifice.

And this brought me to my present predicament. I was a useless, now penniless, woman with her small reputation in shatters, tied to a wooden post as a sacrifice for the dragon who had burnt our dying crops yesterday. The farfetched notion of legends that a damsel was to be offered was quickly brought to light by Gretchen, and I, now being the outcast in our little village, had quickly been nominated. However, I wasn't even given a dratted dress or time to look my best for the dragon, which meant that the dried blood still adorned my face, clothes, and body, meaning I would be a delectable target after the raw meat before me had been consumed. Damn the villagers and damn Gretchen.

"Hey dragon!" I called out, bored witless. "Can you please hurry up and at least kill me? My wrists ache!" That part was true. The tightness of my bonds had ensured that I couldn't escape, but it was slowly cutting of the circulation in my hands and it hurt badly. "Draaagggooonnn!" I drawled out, sighing. Here I was, my death immenent, calling out for the tool of my demise. How far gone was I? "Oh, Sir Dragon, it is I, your fair maiden, come to offer myself to your humble person in exchange for my betraying villagers that I hope all die with an incurable disease in the most horrible and painful way!" The last of my sentence used all of my breath and energy, and my head slumped forward, bringing my chin to my chest.

"Pater noster, quī es in caelis, Sānctificētur nōmen tuum," I began, quoting the Lord's Prayer in Latin as it had been taught in my church. If the priest wasn't going to give me my last rites, then I could at least try it myself. "Adveniat regnum tuum, Fīat voluntās tua, Sīcut in caelō et in terrā."

"So with one breath you curse your people and the next you praise your god." I looked up at the unexpected voice and saw a beautiful man standing before me. The man was taller than I was and was attractively thin, unlike most men. His long blond hair was tied with a thong and his golden eyes seemed to pierce my body to see into my very soul. He held himself in an elegance that bellied aristocratic birth or training, along with a sharp, angular face that enhanced his godlike features. Why would a man be here when a dragon was soon to come and devour me?

"My lord," I said cautiously and with as much curtesy as I could manage. "I didn't see you approach." His laugh was low and full of scorn and amusement.

"No, you wouldn't," he agreed, his voice haughty and arrogant. His mouth was set in a small smirk and his condescending nature wasn't lost on me. "Why would a bedraggled girl such as yourself be tied to a wooden post?"

"Because I'm a witch who cursed my village and became food for a dragon," I explained on a sigh. It seemed so surreal when spoken to an outsider from the village.

"A witch, you say?"

"If you release me, I'll grant you immortality," I promised, not really counting on my plea to convince the man in front of me. The disdain in his eyes was my answer and I sighed again. "Can you just release me anyway?" I asked again, this time with a small voice.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, his eyes once again devoid of all emotion except curiosity.

"Because...I want to live," I answered honestly. "I don't care on being the dragon's dessert, much less tied here by the people I once called my friends."

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere," I answered immediately. "I'll do work to survive. I can work at a tavern or become a tailor's apprentice. There's possibilities, my lord."

"And if I don't untie you?" he asked again, watching me with his piercing eyes.

"I'll probably die," I answed, looking at the man curiously. If he wasn't going to release me, what was he doing here? "Either by the dragon or starvation, but I'll die."

"And if the dragon came? What would you ask him?"

"To spare my life. If nothing else, I would ask him to make my death quick and painless." The eyes became cold and calculating once again, but his body language betrayed nothing of what shimmered in his eyes.

"And what of your village? You would sacrifice them to save your own life?" I glared at the man, my anger boiling over the surface.

"They betrayed me," I snarled. "They believed the word of an outsider to someone who grew up as one of them. They beat me, cursed me, and then tied me to a stake to die. I don't hold any love for them." The coldness turned to amusement and the man smiled, yet his smile wasn't of happiness or laughter. It showed a cold amusement, one that spoke volumes about his detachment to the situation around himself.

"And if I promised you freedom, what would you give me?"

"Anything you wanted, my lord...not that I have anything to give." A short laugh ensued after my statement, his laugh full of sin and promise.

"Oh, but you do. I want your body." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"My...my lord!" I was shocked to my very core. What did a man of his nature want with a bastard such as myself?

"Not like that, human." Human. HUMAN?

"You're the dragon?" I asked, surprise and horror etched onto my face. He smiled at me again, this time, without the malevolence.

"Now you know the deal you make is with the devil himself. I want your servitude in exchange for your freedom. You will do whatever I say, when I say." I stopped and considered. My father had been the scholar of the village, and he had taught me well. I knew this was my only option if I wanted to live.

"What is the catch, my lord?" I asked. He drew himself to his full height, the smile still hovering on his perfect lips.

"You bind your soul to me, human. You and I will forever be connected. If I die, you die."

"And if I die?"

"I will live." I frowned. It certainly wasn't fair, but it was still more agreeable than my death by starvation, so I nodded.

"I agree. I will become your slave but if you will...please...do not harm my father. He tried to save me and my village threw him out as well." The dragon man shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I have no use for a single human."

"Thank you." Now with my agreement, he walked behind me and I felt the ropes slide away. I quickly brought my hands to my chest and rubbed my wrists, the pain immense.

"Come here, human," the dragon man said, still behind the post. I took the step toward him without hesitation, knowing he could kill me at a moment's notice. He held out a golden choker, a small band that would encircle my neck. It mysteriously opened and he placed it on my neck, where it snapped shut and tightened to fit my neck. "Now I will know where you are at all times." I could sense the implied threat: running was useless.

"What is your name, my lord?" I asked, wanting at least something to call him.

"My true name cannot be uttered by humans, but you may call me Kenric." I nodded once, not offering my own name until he asked. I knew that this dragon, Kenric, was likely to have everything his way or destroyed, and I had enough common sense to realize that I shouldn't offer what was not asked. "Now, since your village was so kind," he began sarcastically, the distaste apparent on his features. "I'll be taking this." With that, he quickly flashed into a dragon and I dropped to my knees, my hands clutched to my chest in fear. One second ago, he was a man, but now, he was a dragon! He lowered his massive head to the cart and took a bite, taking the meat into his mouth. He lifted his head and chewed for a moment before swallowing his meal. He ate the rest in a simliar manner, and his head swiveled to me, his nose only inches from my face. My body began to shake, the fear a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Don't be afraid, human," the dragon said, chuckling in amusement. "I have given my word that I will not eat you." He slowly lifted his nose and I flinched and closed my eyes, prepared for the worst. Instead, the nose slowly touched the top of my head. With the simple touch, I relaxed and opened my eyes, but Kenric was already lifting his head away from me. He sniffed the air and I saw him smile. "It seems your villagers are coming to slay me. Should I kill them?" With the simple question, my dilmena became real once again. My friends, my surrogate family had abandoned me. Yet, did they deserve to die? Should I be the one reason that hundreds of people were slain for my petty revenge?

"Do what you want, Lord Kenric," I finally stated, hoping my voice was steady and devoid of my inner turmoil. With his disdainful laugh, I knew that he suspected I would have doubts and play on them.

"You little human. Why not kill the ones who were going to kill you?" As I thought and the villagers drew closer, I reached the greatest compromise of my life.

"No, not this time." Kenric sensed the decision in my voice and turned to look at me. "This time, I will give them their lives in return for the debt I owe. If we meet again, they will not be spared." Again, I felt Kenric's persual of me and I held his gaze, even though I was still afraid. Kenric turned away, and I couldn't decipher what he thought of my actions.

"Then come, human. We will leave this place and return to my den."

"Yes, Lord Kenric." With a demure grace born from a life of poverty and servitude, I walked over to Kenric. He spread his wings and I flinched, but did not run. He reached out with a front claw and held me to his chest. I latched onto his claws for dear life as he launched himself into the sky, leaving my stomach on the ground beneath us. My eyes squeezed shut and my whole body tensed at the highly unfamiliar sensations Kenric's flight instilled in me.

"Look below, human. This is your world as you've never seen it before."

"I'd rather not, Lord Kenric," I replied, my hands white with the effort of holding onto his claw. He laughed but didn't force me to look down, as I thought he might have. Instead, he leveled out his flight and carried me farther away from the life I had known.

**************

"This is my den," he announced after we had landed. He placed me softly on the ground and lumbered forward. I followed beside him, the cave big enough for the two of us to walk side by side. "And it has been for eons."

"If I may ask, Lord Kenric, how old are you?"

"As old as the earth itself," he answered cryptically. I took that as a touchy subject and dropped that particular line of questioning.

"Are there other dragons?"

"Of course. We may be a small breed, but we have survived centuries. You humans won't make a difference to us."

"Where have you been all of this time? Surely you have had to eat."

"We live underground, human. Our whole city lies beneath your very own feet, yet you humans have yet to discover us." The cave narrowed slightly and I moved closer to Kenric's leg, trying to avoid the rock wall.

"Will they kill me?" I asked.

"No. Many of the dragon-kin have human servants as yourself. You will be no different from each of them."

"Am I your only servant?" I asked hesitantly.

"You are my first, human." Perhaps I would be deprived of the human company I had taken for granted all of my life. Yet, I knew I couldn't be angry with Kenric for that. After all, he had freed me and taken me to live with him, something he didn't have to do. I could still be stuck on the wooden pole as a laughing stock for my village, but I was among the legendary magical creatures. That counted for something, at least. I was merely trading myself for one live of servitude for another, and whatever the consequences, I knew an opportunity of this magnitude would never present itself again.

"Will we visit more dragons today?" I asked, walking closer to Kenric. The cave was indeed growing thinner again, and I was as close to Kenric as I could possibly get. My shoulder was nearly brushing his leg, but the initial fear of the unnatural had dimmed, leaving me with a wariness that a prey would have of a predator.

"Tomorrow we will, human. For now, you will eat and rest to recover your strength. It will not be said that Kenric does not care for his servants." For a elegant, cold dragon such as himself, he seemed to care what his fellow dragons thought of him. That would also be used in my favor. I would not be mistreated, at least.

"Thank you, Lord Kenric." Finally, the tunnel came to an end, and the tunnel hollowed out into a circular cave, filled with glittering jewels and gold piles strewn across the floor. As I took in my surroundings, a hand was placed on my shoulder, and I jumped. I turned to face Kenric as a human and in his hand he held a loaf of bread. I graciously took the offered food and sat on the floor, daintily picking at the bread with what little manners I had been taught.

"How long has it been since you've eaten, human?"

"At least two days, Lord Kenric." The cold distant eyes of the dragon I had first met were now curious, as a superiour species would study an exotic subspecies.

"Then eat." I looked at him, then at the delicious bread in my hands, then back at him. I made my decision and tore into the bread, frantically eating all the food that I could. I finished half the loaf before I slowed. As I looked back to Kenric, I saw a glass of water in front of me, and my eyes sparkled. I drank the water greedily, finishing the cup in mere seconds. I was breathing heavily from exertion and excitement when I looked at Kenric. I expected to see disgust, but the now present curiosity adorned his features, his eyes simply watching my actions.

"Thank you for the food, Lord Kenric," I stated, holding the bread in my hands. With a simple wave of his hand, water appeared in the glass once again, and I fought the urge to drool. I slowly picked up the cup and drank slowly, savoring the feel of water sliding into my mouth. When I had been imprisoned, the villagers hadn't brought me anything. No food, water, or even a blanket for the cold nights.

"After you finish your meal, sleep, human. We will travel to Altierra tomorrow."

"Altierra?" I asked quietly.

"The world of the dragons," Kenric explained before waving his hand once again. A bed appeared admist the gold and I walked over to it and cautiously poked the matress. It felt real under my hand, and if I was right, it was filled with feathers, a very expensive and extravagant bed. Then again, I wouldn't expect less of a dragon, especially one of Kenric's calibur. "We will leave in the morning."

"Of course, Lord Kenric." Again, he transformed into a dragon, where he curled up around the matress, trapping me inside with his tail. Instead of feeling caged, I nearly felt protected. Why I felt that way, I couldn't even begin to fathom, but I wasn't going to question contentment when it slapped me in the face with a situation such as this. I quickly finished the rest of the bread in my hand and finished my second cup of water. I climbed into the soft bed, feeling out of place instantly. The dried blood was still on me and my dress was filthy from two days in jail.

"What is wrong, human?" I bit my lip, my problems seeming petty compared to the overall scheme of things.

"It's just...I feel...dirty...sleeping in a bed such as this, in the condition I'm in." Without a sigh or word of acknowledgement, Kenric lifted his head an touched my forehead. A tingling sensation zipped from the contact to my feet, and when I looked down, I was wearing a green dress and I could feel the absence of the blood, dirt, and sweat from before. "Thank you, Lord Kenric." Without bothering to reply, he simply rearranged his head into a comfortable position, and closed his eyes to sleep. I climbed into bed, feeling better about myself, and snuggled into the covers. The soft texture of the fabric surrounding me compiled with the softness of my bed lulled me to sleep nearly instantly, leaving me with the fresh feelings of contentment and peace.

*************************

"Wake, human." My eyes fluttered and I saw the head of the dragon staring at me, his eyes simply watching me. I fought the instinctive wave of fear and woke fully, my mind now alert. Kenric's head stretched forward and touched my forehead again, causing the tingling sensation to flow through my body once more. This time, when he drew away, my hair was straight and my dress was black, lined with a red shade that matched my hair.

"Thank you, Lord Kenric." I got out of bed and Kenric touched it with his nose, causing it to dissapear in front of my disbelieving eyes. Yet the surprise I felt was not as immense as the first time he had shown powers. I was beginning to adapt to his style of spontaneous shows of magic and was even accepting him in his dragon form.

"Come, human. We will travel to Altierra and I will carry you there."

"Carry?" I asked, taking an instinctive step back. Kenric smiled, showing his teeth, and his chuckle reverberated throught his den.

"You don't like to fly, do you human?" I shook my head. "To reach Altierra, we must fly over a never ending chasm. You have to fly, human, or jump." With my fear of heights came a fear of falling from a great height, and I sighed.

"I choose to fly, Lord Kenric." He chuckled again and grasped me within his claw.

"That is good, human. You would have never made the jump."

"Don't remind me," I muttered, grabbing his claw again and pressing my face against his scaley chest. Strangely, his wings folded around me for a moment, then drew away, a small gesture of comfort. However, it did help to sooth my frayed nerves.

"Human, we will try another method of travel," he stated, setting me on the ground softly. I held onto his claw and he didn't draw away, letting me hold him for comfort. "Some of my brothers have more than one human, and they travel on their back. I will allow you to ride instead of carrying you." I bit my lip and looked at his broad shoulders, uneasy. I didn't want to be carried, but perhaps if I rode, I would feel more in control. "Get on, human." He knelt to the floor and I walked over to him, using his knee as a boost. The ridges on his back flattened, allowing me to sit on his back comfortably. I settled on his back and my dress gathered around my knees, but I wasn't worried about my maidenly modesty at the moment. "Put your arms around my neck, human." I did as Kenric bade, my hold light, and Kenric lumbered forward. My hold tightened instantly as I felt the rough gait of his dragon form and I felt Kenric chuckle. "We are approaching the chasm, human," he said, and I knew it was true. Even though his gait was rough on the ground, we moved forward at incredible speed.

"I'm find, Lord Kenric."

"As you say, human." I had to say, I liked this side of Kenric better than his cold, arrogant side. He seemed more...human, and I was able to react with him much the same as I would a human friend, even though he had been a dragon for most of the time I had known him. "Are you ready?" The path was lit by purple crystals, each giving off a soft purple hue. Yet ahead, I could see a dark, black hole ahead, and I knew it was the chasm Kenric had told me about. The cavern widened and Kenric spread his wings and began to run faster, almost at a gallop. I held on tightly, but began to relax, and think of this experience as I would riding a horse. Instead of stiffening, I relaxed and let my body flow with his, even as he began to flap his wings to gain altitude. He took off and this time, I kept my eyes open but stared straight ahead, somewhat enjoying the ride.

"This...is fun..." I whispered to myself. In fact, I was enjoying myself and I knew my death grip on his neck had loosened slightly. If the chasm wasn't beneath us, this would be the best moment of my life.

"Is it, human?" I blushed at Kenric's statement. I hadn't meant for him to hear me.

"Yes, Lord Kenric." Instantly after I agreed, he dove slightly and I yelped, the sensation new.

"How about now?" he asked, his tone nearly playful. In reaction to this new asset to his complex personality, I giggled.

"Yes, Lord Kenric. Do it again, please." Kenric dove again, this time, into the darkness of the chasm. A laugh burst from my throat as we came back into the light of the crystals and I moved my hands from his neck to the bone ridges on the upper part of his neck.

"Enjoying yourself, human?"

"Immensely, my lord!" I cried out, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation of the wind rushing past my face. This method of flying was much more convenient than being carried in his claw. I felt his chuckle and hoped that this moment of sensations would never end. But sadly, a few moments later, he coasted downwards and I opened my eyes to see the ground rushing to meet us. I dutifully wrapped my arms around his neck and held tight, not accustomed to his landing. He landed hard, which jarred my bones, but only for a second. He began to lumber forward again and I relaxed my hold on his neck, nearly used to the horse-like gait of Kenric. John had allowed me to ride his only horse more than once, though I was far from being an adequate horsewoman.

"All right, human. We have arrived to Altierra." When he knelt, I knew that I was to dismount, and I did so with a heavy heart. I wanted more time to get used to this new method of travel, even if it meant braving the chasm to do so. Once my feet were firmly on the ground, Kenric lumbered forward again, and I followed, a hand on his neck. He didn't tell me to remove my hand, for which I was grateful. I was reassured with his skin under my hand, knowing at least I was not alone. I was now his human and he had proved that he cared about what other dragons thought of him, and if I was right, he would at least protect me from the other humans.

Finally, we crested the hill, and my breath left my lungs. Dragons littered the enormous cave before me, humans strewn in between their massive sizes. I couldn't see the end of the cave, which meant this place was bigger than any I had ever known. The purple crystals lined the walls and adorned the pillars holding up the cave, giving enough light to illuminate the whole cave, even if I couldn't see the other side. Small tables littered the floor below us and humans sat at them, each eating their own type of food.

"We are in the dining hall," Kenric explained. "This is only one part of Altierra, but I will show you where we keep our human servants during the nights." I nodded mutely, awed by the sheer amount of people below me. "Come, human." He lumbered forward, slow enough for me to follow, then as we entered the compound, he flashed back into a human. My hand now rested on his arm, but the stares we elicited caused me to keep my hand on his arm.

"Kenric! It's been too long, my brother!" My hand dropped and I stopped walkng as Kenric stepped forward and embraced an equally beautiful man.

"It has been too long, my friend," Kenric said, looking the other man in the face. The man's eyes eventually strayed from Kenric to myself, and he smiled, which transformed his classically beautiful face into a boyish charm.

"And who is this?" he asked, walking over to me. He took my limp hand and kissed it, eliciting a blush from me.

"My human."

"Your human? You've never had a human before." Kenric shrugged and it was still an elegant a gesture as the first time he had done it. "Human, how did you catch his eye?"

"I'm a witch," slid out of my mouth before I could stop it, and I bit my lip in apprehension. The man's laugh was loud and rambunctious, immediately identifying himself as a friend, instead of a master.

"A witch you say?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, my lord," I answered, a mischevious twinkle sparkling in my own eye. "I was nearly eaten by a dragon, but Kenric saved me from a most certain death." The man laughed again and slung his arm over my shoulders.

"A human witch...I've never met one before."

"Don't worry. I'm the only one of my kind," I whispered secretively. We both turned to Kenric at the same time, to see him staring at me curiously. I sobered instantly, remembering that I was merely a servant, no matter how much I wanted to befriend someone other than Kenric.

"Kenric, might I take this human from you? She's positively delightful."

"You have at least ten female humans, Ryland."

"Eleven is a better number than ten, my friend." I had to swallow a laugh. This man, Ryland, was outrageous. He was different than any man I had ever known; his personality was rambunctious and free.

"You couldn't handle another human woman."

"And you may be right, Kenric." Ryland withdrew his arm, but sent a devastating smile my way. "But I can always wish and hope. Now, I'm sure you are hungry. I've prepared a meal for you." Ryland's arm now fell about Kenric's shoulders and I followed the two men demurely, keeping my gaze down and away from the other people and dragons around me. "Have you heard? Yavinna has married a human."

"Yavinna? She would be the last I would expect to mate with a mere human." Ryland shrugged, but his gesture was careless, more spontaneous than planned.

"Yet she has. They are expecting a child within the month."

"How long was I gone?" Kenric wondered aloud as Ryland sat at a table. Kenric followed suit and I stood behind the two men, unsure of what exactly to do.

"Too long, my friend." Ryland withdrew his arm and began to eat the cooked meat in front of him.

"Human, you sit here." He gestured to a small pillow on the ground, below the table, and I sat on my knees and let my head hang low, as I had been taught. "Here. Eat, human." He handed me a plate of food and I placed it on the floor, and began to daintily pick at the portion of meat I had been handed. With a elegant wave of his hand, water appeared beside of my plate and I smiled in appreciation. I sipped it and began to eat again, as Kenric and Ryland caught up on their lost time.

***********************

Months later, I found myself in the same seat I had for each day, on the ground at Kenric's side. We had definately been inseperable as master and servant, and I had repayed my debt to Kenric as much as I could humanly accomplish. I had served him and slept next to him, and I had come to find him an easy man to like, even to love. I didn't know when my feelings for my savior had changed, only that they had, and I didn't regret any part of it. Of course, I had never told Kenric, or even hinted at my adoration of his person, and he hadn't picked up on any of my new feelings. The one thing that Gretchen had taught me was to hide any of my feelings, and I had learned her lesson well.

"Human. Come with me." Without questioning his edict, I rose from my place on the floor and followed Kenric, my eyes no longer staring at the floor, but staring straight ahead. The dragons and humans had both taught me confidence; their views of servitude differed from humans in drastic ways. "Yavinna has requested to see you," he explained as we left the dining area.

"Yavinna? Why is that, my lord?" I questioned, confused. Yavinna was held in high regard with every dragon...so what did she want with a mere human servant such as myself? Kenric led me through various tunnels and into Yavinna's quarters. He knocked.

"Enter," Yavinna called out. "The human only." My eyes met Kenric's, questioning. He shrugged, but opened the door and gestured me forward. The beautiful woman I knew to be Yavinna sat on the bed of silk and exotic cloth, simply watching me. "Wait outside for her, would you, Kenric?"

"I will, Yavinna." I watched Kenric, my eyes pleading for him to stay, and I spotted a slight hesitation before he shut the door, leaving me alone with Yavinna.

"You asked to see me, my lady?" I asked, turing back to look at the woman lying on the bed. She nodded regally before gesturing to her bed.

"Please, sit." I did as she bade, and lightly sat on the edge of the bed. "You've been Kenric's human for how long?" she queried.

"Months, my lady. At least four."

"And you are happy under his care?" I looked at her curiously.

"Of course, my lady. He has been a good master."

"Has he hurt you in any way?"

"No, my lady!" I cried out in indignation and anger. How dare she incriminate Kenric!

"Good," she replied with a secretive smile. "I've watched you for a while, human. What is your name?" The question took me off guard, and I stared at Yavinna, surprise evident on my features.

"Phoebe," I answered quietly, the name almost foreign on my tongue.

"Phoebe. I want you to dine with me tonight. You will sit by my side, not on the floor," she decreed, sitting up, making her silvery dress cascade around her in waves of silver with flashes of diamonds. She knew she was beautiful, and her clothes accentuated every delicate feature.

"But...I am only a human, my lady."

"And you will call me Yavinna. I have asked Kenric about you, and you have repaid your debt. I will ask him to set you free, so you can become a guest of our hall." Her statements brought confusion and turmoil with each word uttered. Not bound....to Kenric? After months below the world of humans, in a cave following my master, I was used to being at Kenric's beck and call. "Come. I will dress you for the occasion."

"But...my lady-" She cut me off with a gentle look, and I quieted, the protest dying on the tip of my tongue. "Yavinna...why?"

"Because your life as a human ended in tragedy. Now, you have shown me character by paying your debt with no complaints. You are spoken highly of by the human servants and of some dragons alike, though Ryland is more....communicative...in his apprecation for you." I blushed lightly and Yavinna laughed at my discomfort. "Come, Phoebe. You will be a dragon for the night."

"I have no wings," I replied quitely. In reaction to my somewhat humerous statement, she lightly tapped me on the nose and smiled, much like a mother would.

"Tonight, you will feel as if you have them. Rowena!" A human woman materialized from the door and I spotted Kenric on the wall, watching me with an undefinable emotion in his eyes. As I watched him, I knew that my sadness showed in my gaze. I would miss being his human and the connection only a human and their master could share. "Pick a gown for Phoebe to wear tonight." The woman moved off to the next room and Kenric pushed himself off the wall. "Kenric, would you please?" Kenric stepped into the room and once again, I was struck by his male presence and simply felt sorrow. If only I had been a dragon instead of a human. "I have declared Phoebe free."

"As you wish, Yavinna." Kenric stepped over to me and for once, I looked him dead in the eyes as he lifted his hand to my golden collar. "Human, I declare you free. You may choose to live in Altierra, or go back to the surface." With his statement, the collar popped off and landed in Kenric's waiting hand. It then fastned and melted away, dissapearing as if it had never existed.

"I wish to stay here," I said, looking away from Kenric to Yavinna's haunting silver eyes. "I don't want to go back to the surface."

"It is your home, isn't it, Phoebe?" I shook my head.

"I don't have a home. My village betrayed me and I have no wish to go back to them. I like it in Altierra, and I wish to stay." Yavinna nodded and held out her hand.

"Good. Then come, Phoebe. We will dress you for tonight. Kenric, you can find your own way out." She pulled me toward the room where Rowena resided and once I reached the entrance, I looked back at Kenric. He simply watched me, and in one crucial moment, my guards dropped, and I knew the longing I felt showed clearly on my face. It was a fierce emotion I felt in my gut, and in that moment, I wanted to run back to Kenric, throw myself into his arms, and never leave that safe haven again. Kenric, however, saw the longing I displayed and his eyes widened slightly, the only reaction he showed. Yet Yavinna continued to pull me into her room, and the moment with Kenric was broken.

"I have found the perfect attire, my lady," Rowena claimed as we walked intot he room. She held the articles of clothing to me and I put them on, then looked into the mirror. The shirt was a red shirt with a black belt around the waist, one that delved down in the front, showing my somewhat generous clevage. The end of my shirt was lined with silver tassles and a small emblem of a dragon was etched onto the stomach of my shirt. Small metal vambraces adorned my wrists, with a red background and a metal dragon in the design. My black shoes reached my knees, and a red dragon snaked around my calf. I wore a black skirt that stretched to my ankles, completing the odd ensemble.

"This was once mine, when I was but a young dragon. I designed it myself, so I hope this is to your liking."

"It's different...but beautiful, Yavinna. I like it." A grateful smile adorned Yavinna's features, and I realized that for a moment, she was as vunerable as I had felt. She wanted her old clothing to be acceptable, a human reaction.

"Good. Now..." She trailed off and waved her hand, and immediately, I saw the area around my eyes darken, giving me a soft, nearly sultry look. I recognized it as make up, but my humble family could never afford such a frivilous thing. "You look beautiful, my little Phoebe. Are you ready to eat?" I nodded, looking at her through the mirror. "Then come." I spared one last look at the different woman I saw watching me in the mirror and nodded once, following Yavinna into the cave tunnel and following her, as I had been taught to do. "No, Phoebe. You aren't my servant. You stand beside me." I stepped forward and immediately felt uncomfortable. I wanted nothing more than to fall behind and back into the shadows I had occupied for the months of my stay in Altierra, but Yavinna was bent on turning me into a free human.

"Yavinna...why are you doing this?" I asked, ignoring Rowena behind us.

"Because you love him." My eyes widened and collided with her cool silver eyes. "Don't deny it. I too, have fallen in love with a human. I know the signs, Phoebe. It is not forbidden, or looked down upon, as you think it is. Altierra accepts all lifestyles. Us dragons are a dying species...we cannot afford to be picky." I knew she was injecting humor into our situation and I giggled, hiding my smile behind my hand. "Keep that smile, Phoebe. You'll need it."

"Ah, my lovely Yavinna...and who are you?" I heard as we entered the dining hall. I turned to see Ryland staring at me and I saw his eyes widen in recognition and amazement at the same time I sent him a friendly smile.

"Forget me so soon, Ryland?" I asked in what I hopped to be a firm but friendly voice.

"I could never forget you, human."

"Her name is Phoebe," Yavinna interjected softly, with a hint of censure in her voice.

"A pleasure, Phoebe," Ryland corrected instantly, taking my hand and softly kissing it like he had before. "Where is Kenric?" It was then, he noticed the lack of the collar around my neck. "You are no longer Kenric's human?"

"No, my-" Yavinna cut me off with a simple look and I sighed. "No, Ryland." I paushed before asking, "Have you seen him?" I hoped that I was able to see him tonight, and I tried to hide it. However, the knowledge that shimmered in Ryland's eyes clued me in to the fact that he now knew my dirty little secret.

"He gets all the women," Ryland muttered good naturedly. I laughed and took his hand, holding it between us.

"But I'll never forget you, my love." At my outrageous act, Ryland threw back his head and laughed heartily, drawing a few glances in our direction.

"If nothing else, Phoebe, I'm glad that you have picked up some of my better traits."

"I wasn't aware you had any," Yavinna added elegantly, looking down her nose at Ryland. Ryland tried to frown, but the grin broke through his act.

"That's just cold, Yavinna."

"You're a young dragon. I'm sure you will learn manners in due time." Ryland's shoulders slumped, but Yavinna's comment made everything click. Ryland was outrageous because he was a young dragon, and hadn't learned the ways or the mannerisms of the older and more ancient dragons.

"Don't worry, Ryland. I'm young as well." He sent a small smile my way before allowing us to pass him. He followed as we went to our seats and went to offer me assistance to seat myself. Before he could, however, another hand held my own, and my eyes followed the hand up to the golden eyes of Kenric.

"Phoebe," He greeted. "Allow me." With a seductive, sensual air about him, he lowered me onto the seat with a hand on my back. Once I was seated, he trailed the hand from my back, down my arm, and let his fingers linger in my palm for a mere second before pulling away. Ryland took the seat beside Yavinna, relinquishing the seat beside me to Kenric. Kenric sat beside of me and waved his hand. Food appeared on the plates before us, and I was tempted to take my seat on the floor and eat. However, it was just a different experience sitting at the table, much like the difference of being carried or riding on Kenric's shoulders.

"How do you like eating at the table?" Ryland asked. I smiled at Yavinna's glance in his direction and he quieted.

"It's nice, actually," I answered him, not wanting him to feel mortified or embarrassed. "Though I did want to eat on the floor at first."

"And ruin my clothes? I think not," Yavinna decreed. I reached for my food once again, and my hand brushed Kenric's as he reached for his food. When I looked at him, I saw the steadiness of his gaze, and knew it was deliberate on his part.

"They're just clothes," Ryland argued, drawing Yavinna's attention from the two of us. "You can just make more."

"I'll have you know that I sewed these clothes of hers," Yavinna retorted, her own pride laced within her argument. I ignored the two as they debated between one another, and focused on Kenric, who hadn't let me look away from him.

"Did you want to be free from me?" He asked softly, a note of vunerability in his voice. Instead of being soothed, I hated the fact that he was vunnerable. He had always been strong and that was the trait I admired most in him.

"No, Lord Kenric. Yavinna told me I was free. I...didn't have time to object." It was then that I looked away, but Kenric gently held my chin and turned my face back to his.

"When she decides, it is done, Phoebe." He stroked my chin softly with his thumb, his touch so soft I barely felt the sensation. "Let's leave."

"What?" I asked, surprise evident on my features.

"Let's get out of here," he stated again, this time, his voice stronger as he warmed to the idea. "Because I don't want to do this in front of everyone else." Before I could ask what, Kenric leapt to his feet, drawing the attention of Yavinna and Ryland. Kenric grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I turned to say where I was heading to Yavinna, but I was stopped by the knowing smile on her face. She simply gestured with her hand.

"Go," she said simply as Kenric flashed into a dragon. He grasped me with his claw and flapped his wings, gaining altitude and flying away to his den. As we crested the hill that originally brought us to Altierra, he stopped and landed, releasing me on the ground.

"Come, Phoebe." When he knelt, I was hit with a wave of nostalgia, and realized I had missed the sensation of flight. I hoped on and flattened my body on his back.

"Where are we going?" I asked, grasping his neck lightly. Yet this simple gesture that seemed innocent so long ago now held an intimacy between the two of us that I had never grasped as his human.

"Home," he replied simply, yet his tone held so many complexities that I couldn't distinguish what he was feeling. I didn't ask him any more questions; I simply laid my head on his neck and closed my eyes as he launched himself into flight.

************************

"It seems like forever since I was last here," I said as Kenric entered his den once again. I lifted my leg over his shoulders and went to step on the ground, but Kenric flashed before I could, and grapsed my waist to slowly lower me to the ground. After he did so, he didn't remove his hands from my waist, but I actually didn't mind.

"It has been, human." I smiled at his phrase and he caught himself. "Phoebe." He was silent for a moment, then spoke once again. "I never asked your name," he stated, a foreign note in his voice.

"You didn't have to. I was only your servant." He released me and I walked away, my eyes taking in what Kenric had deemed my new home.

"No," he argued. "You weren't. You were more. Always more." My eyes widened at his admission and I turned to look at him once again. "Why did you think I saved you?"

"You never saw me before. You couldn't have known about me."

"I knew about you," he answered, his gaze softening. "I'd heard rumors of the devil's child and I went to see you. I watched your trial and watched your punishment. That's why I saved you."

"It was hard being different," I admitted. "My father tried to keep the rumors from me, but I always heard." I knelt on the floor and grabbed a handful of gold, then let it pour through my fingers.

"Are you happier now?" He asked, walking over and kneeling beside of me.

"Yes. You've made me the happiest I have ever been, Kenric. For that, I owe you a debt I can never repay." I saw the vunerability in his gaze, and hated it. I continued to explain, "You saved me from certain death and showed me a better life than I would have known in my village." Hesitantly, I brought my hand up to his face and gently touched his cheek. "And I thank you." I dropped my hand and saw the strength and arrogance light his golden eyes once again, and it made me smile. He caught my hand and placed it back on his cheek, where he nuzzled my palm.

"A thank you from a human?" he asked me. "Is that supposed to mean anything?" I laughed, not bothering to hide my amusement this time.

"It's all you're going to get from me," I teased.

"Is that so?" he asked, fully back into the Kenric I knew and loved. His arrogance made me smile and relax, and I nodded my head. He turned his cheek and placed a chaste kiss in the middle of my palm, causing me to shiver...though I wasn't cold.

"Of course. What else could you possibly expect from me?" With that, he simply lowered his head and fused his lips to mine. I didn't pull away, instead, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips on my own. I brought my other hand to his cheek and cradled his head in my hands.

"Nothing in particular," he answered, pulling his lips mere inches from my own.

"I love you," I whispered, caught in the intimate moment. His eyes widened slightly, but then softened and he smiled a genuine smile. He pulled my body against his, and placed his head on the top of my own. My hands slid to his back and held him to me as I savored the moment between us, a gift I never had expected to receive, but was grateful fate had graced me with it.

"I love you too," he whispered lowly, so low I barely caught his words. Yet, it was enough. It was a start to what I knew would become my new life, and still, I had no regrets. And judging by the relaxed state of Kenric's body, neither did he.


End file.
